


Cold As Snow

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [4]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Laughter, M/M, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: A snowball fight ensues.





	

Tristan ducked when he saw Galahad throw a snowball at him. Hearing his pup laugh and shriek like a child brought a smile to his face. It wasn't often he heard the magical sounds escape his husband. When the laughs did happen, they made the older man feel like everything was right with the world. He returned fire as he dove towards his fort.

The two had made forts yesterday in preparation for today's snowball fight. There was finally enough snow around to have some fun. Ground rules had been set, no face or groin shots. And loser got snow shoved down their back. They shook on it with a gleam in both their eyes. Neither one willing to lose to the other.

Dark eyes peeked around his fort at Galahad's to try and spot his husband. Instead they spotted leggings and boots sticking out from behind a tree. "You'll have to do better than that, pup!" Tristan was about to launch a snowball until he felt someone tugging the back of his coat. Cold ran along his back as he shot up with a cry.

Galahad laughed and laughed until he was rolling around on the ground. The other smirked and straddled the younger man. He grabbed Galahad's wrists and pinned them with one hand. The smile never left the younger man's face. A hum rumbled out of the one below him. "I don't mind this at all, my bird. Are you going to punish me?"

Tristan pressed down against his pup with a smile. "Maybe." They kissed.

That was until Tristan shoved an armful of snow over Galahad's face with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
